customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Day
This video is not to be confused with the 1994 video. Let's Pretend with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 11, 2004. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are "Let Your Creativity Fly!Movin' and Groovin' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 9, 2004. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are, "Let's Make Music!" and "Movin' Along". Synopsis Barney and his friends are movin' and groovin' to the beat of the music! As they learn about rhythm and create their own musical instruments, Barney leads the band with a rat-a-tat-tat and a rooty-toot-toot. And they discover there are lots of ways to get a move on as they do the the Dino Dance. Then, after wiggling through a game of Simon says, they're off to the races. Barney's friends discover the fun of movement while making beautiful music together! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Music is for Everyone #The Marching Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Duckies Do #The Dino Dance #Run, Run in One Place #Move Your Body #Looby Loo #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *The 2004 U.K. release includes a bonus episode. The bonus episode is "Play Piano with Me!", however the 2007 U.K. handy case doesn't include the bonus episode. *On the VHS and DVD cover, it shows the 1995-1997 Barney costume in Season 3. Full Video ", and "Imagine That!". Plot Imagine the fun you'll experience with Barney and his friends as they build their own airplane and go on a tropical island adventure. From pretending to be a pirate in search to find buried treasure, Barney's friends discover that creativity lets them soar on the wings of imagination! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #What Shall We Make Today? #A Big Parade of Costumes #A Silly Hat #The Airplane Song (Reprise) #If All the Raindrops #That's What an Island Is #The Farmer in the Dell (One Verse)/ Here Comes the Firetruck (One Verse) #I Can Be Anything #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *There's also a full bonus episode included which is the episode "Who's Your Neighbor?". *Despite being on the cover, Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video. *This was the last video to have its preview voiced by Dean Barnett / Earl Fisher. *This is the last video to feature the Season 7-8 Barney costume. *In the U.K., this video called Let's Pretend! and included a 20 min featurette called Short Stories with Barney which included 4 stories. This featurette looked like it was filmed around the time of Best Fairy Tales was being filmed. This look liked it was a deleted scene.